Rotten Daughter of a Witch
by Chenor
Summary: Just because she was important and was the child of a very famous 'witch', doesn't mean she was a bad person as was her mother. Only when this girl does bad things and blames it on her kin, things start going wrong.  solve this puzzle before chap 4!
1. Cut the Wood

**The Role that had the Rotten Daughter of the Evil witch of Enbizaka's Moonlit Girl. (this is the original title, too long to put in Fanfiction :T)**

**I lied about the Mark x Vaughn thing. I need to work on it big time.  
>Instead I give you this, a VocaSong Mash up of the song Witch by Megurine Luka, Daughter of Evil by Kagamine Rin, Mosaic Role by Megumi and Tailor Shop on Enbizaka by Megurine Luka, also Mosaic Role by Megpoid GUMI, Rotten girl Grotesque Romance <strong>**STALKER ****by Hatsune Miku and Moonlit Bear by Hatsune Miku.  
>((390 is said three nine oh, because it's not three ninety OR three hundred and ninety…BUT, since I say thirty nine for Mi-chan, say what you want. I say three ninety.)) <strong>

**This story happens during the Victorian era. Also, what happens in the beginning, I want you to clearly understand that his mother is NOT a witch.  
>Also, I don't know how Dell managed to find his way in here. Dell, wtf are you doing. Get out of my fictions already you sexy Voyakiloid you.<br>Dell: What? I'm not even doing anything, YOU'RE the one who's forcing me to *SLAM!*  
>…Excuse the intrusion. Whilst I go throw this adorable sexy and currently unconscious guy in this fiction, please enjoy.<strong>

**P.S. you have **_**no **_**idea how much I hate the word 'Princess'.**

(VERY IMPORTANT: To fit the story, Mikuo, who I usually see with short hair, has a pony tail. This is **very important**** for the story's development!) **

**If everything goes according to plan, this **_**should**_** have five chapters, and maybe an extra chapter and filler chapter. But by now you probably realised I always lie about that sort of thing.**

**Also, handcuffs.**

**Summary: **_Just because he was important and was the child of a very famous 'witch', doesn't mean he was a bad person as was his mother. Only when she does bad things and blames it on her child, things start going wrong._

.-.-.  
><span>Chapter one: Cut the Wood. <span>  
><em>'Did you know? If you try to burn a witch, it will be reborn instantly in another body? And this body is the one that will kill its destroyer…'<em>  
>"Demon! Go away!" the children yelled, throwing rocks and the blue haired boy.<br>Mikuo whimpered and ran away quickly; tears forming at the base of the six-year old eyes.  
>The children sneered and laughed at him, throwing everything they could get their hands on at him.<p>

He sped up, hearing "Go away, witch!" from every child in the playground.  
>Seeing the big red house that was his own, he slowed down and straightened his clothes, then went in quickly.<br>"Mama!" he cried out, hoping the woman would have heard him. "Mama!" The young blue haired woman appeared at the door, frowning when she saw him.  
>"What do <em>you <em>what?" she hissed at him, making him shy away from his mother.  
>His twin, Miku, ran towards him and instantly patted him on the head gently. "390 is going to be okay, because 390 is a lucky number!" she chanted quietly, patting his head along the way.<br>He smiled at her then looked back at his mother, who was growing impatient.  
>"I was playing in the park with my friends" he explained "And then a mum said 'That's a witch's child', and everyone started throwing rocks at me…"<br>The young woman gave a look of utter disgust and turned away. "They still think I'm a witch, huh…those idiots, I can't believe they actually think I have powers." She turned and went off with a huff, not caring.  
>"M-Mama!" his little sister called.<br>The woman turned around and glared at the girl coldly. "What do you want?" she hissed.  
>The blue-haired girl shifted in place, mumbling something quietly under her breath.<br>"What?" the woman yelled, scarring the two children.  
>"A-Ah! I was wondering if…we could go see Akaito…" she said more clearly, backing away a little.<p>

Their mother sneered and waved a lazy hand at them "Fine. Just leave already, you're stinking up the entire place."  
>The twins hurried on to head out, avoiding the children's park as they did.<p>

Their mother hated them.  
>They knew that, and they avoided her as much as they could.<br>They were unwanted children…born from to a mother who loved another man. What else could they do if their mother didn't like them…? Nothing.

Mikuo winced at his past memories of ten years ago.  
>His mother…it was obvious what she had done was wrong.<br>In their days, marriage was a necessity. But to her dismay she fell in love with a King…  
>She was an important person, as she had once taken up predictions.<br>Three times, her predictions fell to be exact, and she started being known, for fake predictions that were made up entirely, but only her children and she knew that.

Eventually, she forced herself to marry a man she did not love, and gave him two children, Mikuo, and Miku.  
>Because she they were born from their father and not from the King she loved so dearly, she hated them with the very fibre of her soul.<br>She had brought them up, but never acknowledged them, so the twins had to fend for themselves, giving each other the only love they could have...  
>"Mikuo-chan?" he heard as he snapped back out of his memories to look at the red-head.<br>He smiled at him and jumped off of the wall they sat on, Akaito doing the same.

The man was twenty, yet was still one of the twins' oldest and most appreciated friend they had.  
>The wall they were sitting on was placed in Akaito's garden, a beautiful garden filled to the brim with red and white roses, the wall itself lined with vines that bore grape-like fruits in autumn.<br>The house itself was a usual white Victorian, like all the normal rich houses.  
>On top of the roof was a weather cock Mikuo had always loved, and on the marble terrace where a glass table was under a large read Parasol edged with lace, Miku sat, drinking tea in her favourite spot of the garden. Her teal coloured afternoon gown shifted slightly as she turned to smile at the two, her small face shaded by the white hat sitting on her head delicately. His sister was really a beauty.<p>

The two men gathered around her and they laughed and talked, ending the afternoon in a lovely way.  
>Though once the evening came round, they said goodbye to their friend, and started to walk home.<p>

As they went through, as usual, two types of people noticed them. The ones that were struck by the beauty of the twins, and those that knew them as "the witch kin". They ignored both, and walked home happily.  
>Happily, until they saw two carriages waiting outside their house.<br>They looked at each other and walked in, expecting a visitor.

As soon as they did thought, their mother appeared with leather bags, one exceedingly smaller than the other.  
>"What's going on, mother?" Mikuo asked, nervously watching her march towards the carriages. She threw the small bag in the first carriage, and set the bigger one down gently in the other. "We're moving." She replied, glaring them furiously. "Get in the front carriage. Hurry up."<br>"If we are to move away," Miku protested "we must at least say our goodbyes to-"  
>"Absolutely not!" her mother spat, griping the two by the arms and threw them into their carriage, slamming the door shut.<br>She picked up her skirts and went for her own, climbing in and yelling at the driver to go.

As they drove along a narrow road in the mountains, Mikuo started feeling himself getting darker.  
>How could she do this to them? It was okay that they were moving…but not saying goodbye to their oldest friend? That was too much.<br>"I really love our mother." He said quietly as his sister listened. "But sometimes I just wish she would die."  
>"I agree…"<p>

A loud crash was heard behind them, and she screamed, gripping onto his brother.  
>The horse went wild because of the noise, and their carriage stopped.<br>Mikuo stepped down and helped his sister to the ground, but had to take a step back with what he saw.

Large rocks from the top of the cliff had broken apart from the edge, and crashed into the carriage.  
>The horses were ballistic, and Miku screamed again when she saw something that would mark both her and her brother till the very day they died.<br>A hand with fingers spread was showing from beneath the crushed carriage.

And around it was forming a pool of blood…  
>…<p>

Mikuo and his twin spent the next three years of their lives living in the town they were supposed to live in with their mother, only happy no one knew of the entire 'witch' business.  
>Miku seemed to be the first of them to recover, much to their new friends' surprise.<br>But she had always been the one to stick up for him when he needed help. It was she who had the strong personality, not him. Even thought she was a beautiful lady…she was not a lady when angry.

But the teen had realised after a while what had really happened.  
>They lived in a fancy cottage on the side of the river, which had beautiful, clear water.<br>As Mikuo left to go walk in the town for some shopping, Miku sat near the river, making daisy chains by the dozen.  
>She had been sitting there doing nothing, as a good Victorian lady of her calibre should, but she was bored of her lonely life, she had friends, but what she really wanted…<br>She gasped a little as she saw the one thing she wanted.

She stood up and bowed down a little to greet him as he arrived, his face seemingly deep in thought as the rumours had suggested, and as they had suggested also, he was a beautiful man.  
>"Your Highness." She said.<br>The young man turned towards her and nodded with a lazy smile, obviously not caring at all.  
>Miku noticed this and hissed under her breath.<br>This man was a prince, and she had the intention of becoming his princess _very_ soon.  
>She walked back to the path with a little sway of her hips, looking over her head, seducing him, or so she thought.<br>The Prince had looked at her curiously, but then went back to his walk, not caring in the least.  
>Miku stomped her foot and walked off, fuming.<p>

"I don't understand him 390!" she told her brother later on. "I mean, isn't your sister pretty? You told me I was pretty right? And I love him so much…"  
>Mikuo listened to his sister ramble on and on about this 'prince' that was 'oh so handsome' and she just simply 'had to see him again so he fell in love with her'.<br>"I understand you're in love with him" Mikuo smirked "But he's a prince, it'll never be, my dear sister."  
>Miku huffed him off and pouted in a very un-lady-like fashion.<br>They both laughed happily, the day continuing on normally.

"Eh? An invitation from the King?" Miku squealed that very evening, hardly able to hold the letter they had just received in her hands. "This is a dream-come-true!"  
>Mikuo sighed and got his sister's cloak, wrapping her up and looking at her glowing eyes.<br>"You really are the cutest of all sisters, you know that? Go get that prince."  
>The teal-haired girl jumped and grabbed his hand as they ran out towards the castle in the fresh air of the evening.<p>

The castle was not very fancy or expensive looking at all.  
>The king was a kind, bed-ridden man who loved his people more than he cared for his health. So it was a very normal thing seeing his children. Princes Dell and Hakuo as well as Princesses Haku and Deruko to roam around the town freely, making friends with people of lower status with no problems.<br>The eldest, Haku, had even recently married a farmer quite happily, without even stepping on her family name.  
>They saw the two princesses going down the path, and they greeted them warmly.<br>_This was why 39 has her hopes up so high…_ Mikuo thought to himself, looking discreetly at the princesses as they bowed to them and passed along the path.  
>He noticed Deruko's eyes staring at him before looking away quickly and continuing her walk down.<p>

Mikuo knew that look.  
>It was a look his mother had often given him when she was alive, a look that said: "You're not special. Don't try to be."<br>He caught Miku's attention by jabbing her elbow and whispered into her ear silently. "That Princess Deruko-what's-her-name gave us _the_ look. You know, the one mum used to give us." He whispered, Miku listening attentively. "People that horrible shouldn't deserve to live."  
>Miku gave him a gold glare and Mikuo suddenly remembered not to mention their mother in front of her.<br>They both gave a long sigh before entering the mansion, going straight up to the throne room.

They bowed in front of the king's assistant and he greeted them weakly.  
>"Ah, the Hatsune twins." He said. "Now, which of you is the oldest…?"<br>Mikuo shyly stood up, his head low and his face red.  
>The king's assistant frowned and asked something to Hakuo, who stood by him. The young man shook his head and sighed.<br>"Well, ah, there seems to be a problem." The assistant said, eyeing Mikuo. "You mother, Mihaku, has affirmed that you, Miss Hatsune, were the oldest. Thought this town seems to accept…these sorts of marriages…" He shook his head and mumbled something about the king, but turned his attention back to the twins.  
>They asked Miku to leave kindly, and she did so, glancing worriedly back at her brother.<br>Mikuo, just as she thought he would, paled in an instant. What do they mean by _those sorts of marriages?_ Who was getting married anyway?  
><strong>(AN: Mihaku: read Mi-ha-ku, literally spelt 3-8-9) **

The answer soon came as a scroll was brought to them, with Miku's name freshly lined out and Mikuo's written instead.

_I, Mihaku Hatsune, hereby declare that if by any chance my death is found natural, my eldest child, Mikuo Hatsune, shall be married into the Honne royal family in the town of Crypton._

"We've been a friend of Mihaku's for a very long time, you see…and this is something we have promised her. Unfortunately, going along with principals of this country, a pact like this must be made between the eldest of siblings, so you, Mikuo, and, rather unfortunately, the king's eldest son, Dell."  
><strong>(AN: AHAHA, it's not like I totally made that up just now. It's pretty true I think, but I guess not the gay wedding part…that's just for the lulz—I-I mean plot.)**  
>Mikuo kept his silence, feeling the same anger his twin would as soon as she found out.<p>

Him! Married to another man! That was so wrong!  
>He shook his head slightly, but hid his face as soon as he said man arrived in a tumble into the room.<br>"What the hell is going on?" he yelled, furious. "Telling me I have to get married to-to _that_?"

Mikuo flinched.  
>Calling him a thing was a bit much…<br>He winced when he was pushed forwards, right up to the white-haired man's side, and the assistant did something only the author could do, and handcuffed their right arms together. **(A/N how the hell did I get in here?)**  
>"Unfortunately, this is a forced marriage." The king's assistant said. "And until you learn how to get along, these handcuffs will not take place. Now run along."<p>

The two were shoved outside, Mikuo simply adjusting to it, and Dell cursing his life out.  
>He glared at Mikuo and dragged him to a bench, where Miku was waiting patiently.<br>She got up when she saw her twin, and blushed when she saw her crush.  
>Confused by the handcuffs, she asked about them, but Mikuo shook his head, ready to murder the white-haired if he said a single word of it to her.<br>"Well I've just received a message, 390." She said, her gaze resting on Dell's features, "And I must go back to our old home…to collect my heritage. Will you be alright?"  
>Mikuo lazily picked up the handcuffed arm and smiled at her, urging her on.<p>

He half-dragged Dell down to a waiting carriage, where he set Miku, and waved her good bye as the carriage left.

Only a few seconds later, he felt himself being dragged again, all the way to the top of a field covered in small, bell-like flowers.  
>They sat down, looking up into the night sky.<br>"How fucking old are you anyway." Dell asked, continuing to stare at the sky.  
>"I turned nineteen this year…"<br>"Fuck! A twenty-four year old married to a fucking teenager!"  
>Not finding that enough, Dell cursed and swore even louder, nearly going into a fit.<p>

After a while he calmed down and buried his head in his arms, holding his knees in place.  
>"So what's your name?" he asked again, his question muffled by his arms.<br>Mikuo smiled.  
>"I'm Mikuo Hatsune. It's a pleasure to meet you…unfortunately under these circumstances…but I'd love to get to know you, your highness."<br>The white-haired glanced at him from the corner of his ruby coloured eyes. "Call me Dell; I hate the word 'highness."  
>The blue-haired teen nodded gently.<p>

He looked back up into the sky and tried counting the stars, giving each of them a face and name.  
>"Do you come up here often?" he asked the prince, losing count after a while. "I've seen you look at the place from time to time when I saw you in town."<br>Dell's face went a little red and he cursed, hiding his face deeper.  
>"I promised myself…" he said quietly "That one day I would bring my lover here."<p>

Mikuo's heart skipped a beat and he blushed intensely, staring at the ruby eyes of the Prince.  
>"S-Sorry…" he whispered, wanting to break the awkward silence that came after it.<br>"Mikuo." Replied the Prince. "Are you a virgin?"

The teen's face went red and he threw his arms up in panic, accidently pulling Dell's arm up, throwing him off guard as he fell on top of the blue-haired teen heavily.  
>Mikuo's head spun as he waited for the prince to move, which was something he didn't do.<br>"I don't really care if you're not into guys…" he said simply as he inhaled the scent Mikuo gave. A faint, beautiful scent, one that reminded him so much of his mother...that he only just noticed.  
>He didn't understand how such a random person could have such a sweet and irresistible smell.<br>"Mikuo, let's do it."  
>He tipped down and forced his lips onto the teen's, finding them soft and untouched.<br>_Virgin. _Dell thought to himself as he deepened the kiss, his tongue gently licking Mikuo's lower lip.

Finding the teen didn't understand what had to be done, he pulled down his chin and his tongue slid through, invading the blue-haired's mouth possessively.  
>The teen moaned softly, and his eyes shot open.<br>He pushed Dell away and covered his red face.  
>"What? Are you scared?" Dell asked huskily, his hand crawling up from under his shirt.<br>"N-No! Don't do this!" Mikuo yelled, kicking him.

Dell stopped and frowned for a second, getting his thoughts in focus.  
>"Wha-What the hell?" he yelled, shaking his head and pulling Mikuo up. "Ah, yes, you're a virgin…There aren't any more in this town, so I've forgotten for a second on how to deal with the likes of them…"<br>Mikuo stared at him with a worried look, his heart suddenly beating faster, hurting him badly.  
>"You've…done this to other people…?" he asked weakly, clutching his heart with his left hand. "So much that there are…no more virgins in this town…?"<br>Dell gave him a small smile.  
>"But of course. I can't tell how many people, women or men, have go through me…I lost count, and I don't care. It's useful having a face like this…"<br>The blue-haired stayed silent, and Dell continued.  
>"I'm guessing your sister is a virgin too, huh." He said more to himself than to Mikuo.<br>The blue-haired glared at him dangerously, and Dell held his hands a little in the air, meaning he meant no offence towards her.  
>"By the way…" he added quietly. "I don't like you at all. Actually I pretty much hate you. If you're wondering why I did that, it's because right now, I need it."<br>Mikuo stayed silent as he followed the white haired back to the mansion, avoiding his hot-ruby eyes when they looked at him.  
>"So…when we marry…" he said quietly "You'll use me as a…tool…?"<p>

Dell stopped and looked at him, lifting his chin slightly.  
>What Mikuo received instead of what expected shook him to the very bone.<br>The prince had slapped him, bruising him.  
>"Hear me out, you." Dell said calmly. "I don't care who you are, but you won't stop me from doing what I want with my sex life. I'm only accepting to go through this marriage crap for my father."<br>He pulled on the chain and half-dragged Mikuo back towards the mansion, as the teen cried silently.

He didn't deserve to marry such a horrible person.  
>Mikuo winced when Dell dragged him into a room, picked him up and put him down on the bed.<br>Only when Dell lay down beside him with his back turned to him did he calmed down.  
>He froze at his thoughts.<br>Surely Dell wouldn't…do _that?_  
>He was a monarch after all…he wouldn't…he wouldn't actually…?<p>

He fell asleep on the thought, sighing as tears ran down his face, thinking of her sister, too far away to protect him.

…

Dell woke up first, turned and saw the young man next to him.  
>He smiled and toyed with his hair a little, waking him up gently.<br>But as soon as he saw the teal eyes open, he remembered that this wasn't one of his lovers.  
>He frowned and pulled Mikuo up by the chain of the handcuff and down onto the ground, also pulling him out of his sleepiness.<br>"E-Eh?" the teen stuttered, stumbling over Dell's foot by accident, bringing them both to the floor, Mikuo on top of the Prince.  
>"Idiot, be more careful goddammit!" the elder one groaned, holding his head.<br>Mikuo blushed slightly when he started getting off of him, as well as help him up.

The prince immediately continued dragging the young man around, ignoring his protests.  
>Eventually the teen gave up trying to get away, and walked in silence.<br>He looked up at his husband-to-be's face, and blushed a little. He really was a beautiful man…  
>He shook his head, quickly getting rid of the thought that was forming in his head.<br>His sister liked this man. And he knew that when Miku was angry…she took up from her mother.

His heart suddenly froze.  
><em>He seems like a kind lover…<em>he thought, _but a violent husband…?  
><em>"Mikuo." He heard the man say.  
>His teal eyes shifted towards the gentle face of the white haired, his ruby eyes shifting away.<br>"Hmm…nothing."  
>The teal-eyed cocked his head in confusion, smiling despite himself.<br>_Maybe if I fall in love with him...i might save her from somehow so violent…?_

**-**  
><strong>I CAN ONLY DO ONE BIG, FAT POKER FACE.<br>Nah. I lie. ANYWAY…**

**Dell isn't actually a violent husband D: …you'll understand in later chapters 3  
>Also, this chapter is shorter than the usual 5000 words that I do. (it's 4000 and such) but that's because it's a bigger fiction with a more developed plot than what 'Rolling Secret' had. (mostly because there is ten times more songs :T)<strong>

**I hope you've liked it so far.  
>ALSO<strong>

**DELL I'M SORRY, BUT YES, IN EVERY SINGLE FANFICTION I TO WRITE, YOU SOMEHOW MANAGE TO TURN INTO A MAN-WHORE. DELL, I'M SO SHOCKED BY THIS. SHOCKED I TELL YOU, SHOCKED.  
><strong>(that's because I WOULD pay for a Dell man-whore…huhuhu 3)

**EDIT:  
>I've edited a few lines in the fiction that made no sense what-so-ever, like when Dell and mikuo were in the field, it suddenly said 'Dell dragged him through the mansion...' so i changed that. I also changed a part where it said 'An invitation from the King?' or something, and this happens in the evening, when the line just before that says it's still day, and it was written in a way that you couldn't tell the time had shifted until half-way down the phrase.<strong>

**i write fictions only when i'm tired, so i do re-read them a few weeks later to edit. The edits don't have spell check unfortunatly. **


	2. Stack it High

**Did you know that I have no memory of writing 'On the edge of destruction'? I know I wrote it, and I remember how I wrote it on the train, but I have absolutely no memory of writing it. This happens more and more often. LOL **

**I noticed the last chapter was really short…so I'll make this one a little…longer ;)**

**WARNING: contains a lemony lemon.  
>You might notice I call Mikuo a teen even if he's 19. To me anyone under 20 and 13 or above is a teen.<strong>

**Also, I've added a few songs to the list of songs in this fiction. I've also added an ending that could be used in a certain, growingly popular anime…I've also taken out the song 'Moonlit Girl' by Hatsune Miku because it would change the fiction too much.**

**I know this is annoying, but here is the full list of songs that now compose this fiction:  
>.<strong>**Mosaic Role**** – Megpoid GUMI  
>.<strong>**Daughter of Evil**** – Kagamine Rin  
>.<strong>**Witch hunt**** – Megurine Luka; Kamui Gakupo; Kagamine Rin & Len  
>.<strong>**Tailor shop on Enbizaka**** – Megurine Luka  
>.<strong>**Rolling Girl**** – Hatsune Miku  
>.<strong>**Secret – Megurine Luka ****  
>So the full title is now: 'The secret Role that had the daughter of the Evil witch of Enbizaka's Girl'<br>**

Chapter two: Stack it high

There were two things Mikuo had understood quite quickly whilst he was chained to Dell, and that was 'never disturb him if he's busy.'  
>Whenever the young man started working on something, Mikuo sat on the floor beside him and watched silently.<p>

And when he did, he felt his heart beat faster as he looked at the prince closely.  
><em>He's really beautiful…<em>he thought to himself.  
>He shook his head once more, attracting Dell's attention.<br>"Why do you do that?" he asked him, an amused look on his face, "You do it every time you look at Me."  
>"Ah, um," the teal-haired stuttered "I-it's nothing."<br>Dell raised an eyebrow and went back to his work, which Mikuo never really understood, so he stayed silent and watched, as always.

As the months had past, he had received a letter from his sister, telling him that she was staying a few more months at their old home, to be able to take care of a few things, and that she would have a surprise waiting for him.

Miku's surprises were usually good, so he was impatient to know exactly what this surprise was going to be.  
>He had to think of a surprise for her too.<br>He knew that as soon as she heard of the marriage, she would want to murder him. Probably in a brutal way.

Mikuo knew very well his heart started beating faster only for him.  
>He knew he was falling in a dangerous way.<p>

As they walked in a small town, people looked at them and greeted the prince normally, as if the cuffs weren't there. The teen eventually realised people didn't care much about him, so they ignored him and only saw the prince.  
>When Mikuo thought back to what the prince had once said, it seemed obvious.<br>If he had taken the virginity of most of the people in the town, he must be very well known…

He kept fretting over little things, even as they got to the mansion, and went up to the king's assistant.  
>"I think you can take the cuffs off now." Dell said flatly, earning a surprised smile on the assistant's lips.<br>"I'm afraid not your highness…not until you truly get along with Mikuo."  
>Dell was about to let it off and drag Mikuo around again, but he noticed a small glint in the assistant's eye, and knew exactly what he meant.<br>He sighed deeply and dragged Mikuo out at a fast pace.

As they walked, Dell glanced sideways at the young man next to him.  
>He didn't care at all. It wasn't his problem.<br>After the marriage was over and finished, he would get rid of him quickly, and send him back to his own home. He didn't need a clingy teenager hanging on to him for the rest of his life. His sister probably regretted her choice of marriage anyway, so why should he have to deal with it?

_Even though he does look cute. _He thought to himself and smirked in surprise.  
>Only a girl would say something like that. <strong>(AN Dell, in two fictions, this is the second time you lie. Go and die now D:)  
><strong>He knew he would eventually have to start dragging him into unwanted decisions, for his own benefit.

And to be honest, he loved every single second of it.

Mikuo stirred when bright light struck his eyes too suddenly.  
>He waved the chamber maid away, wincing slightly when he felt the chains tingle as he moved. Turning to his side, he saw Dell's sleeping face waking up slowly with a groan, and he frowned a little.<p>

His plan to fall in love with such a hard-headed idiot was hard. He didn't like the white-haired man a single bit, and the fact that his sister would murder him even if he was in a way 'protecting' her, didn't help at all.  
><em>No one is forcing me to do this.<em> He thought to himself as Dell's eyes fluttered open. _I'm doing this for Miku. For 39. _  
>He snapped to attention when he noticed the prince was watching him stare, and he turned away quickly.<br>"Watching me sleep, are we?" Dell asked hungrily, leaning over Mikuo slightly, before getting pushed away by the green-haired teen. **(A/N Mikuo and Miku have **_**green**_** hair bro. It's like, Turquoise.) **  
>"L-Leave me alone!" he huffed, pulling on the chain.<br>Dell chuckled and leaned over him again, pushing him into the bed.

Remembering what had happened in the plain, Mikuo's face flushed a deep red, too shocked to try and push him off.  
>"What's this now?" Dell purred, leaning closer towards the teen's face. "Not going to fight back?"<br>Without waiting for a response, he dipped down and kissed him, using Mikuo's shock to slip his tongue in his parted lips.  
>The teen moaned slightly as the tongue explored his mouth, his hands finding a place on Dell's shoulders, pushing him lightly.<br>He couldn't think straight, his mind blurred and his body failing him.  
>Surely it wasn't thanks to the prince…it was <em>because<em> of him!

Using that as an excuse, Mikuo pushed him off with his knee, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
>"Stop doing that." He growled, moving away when Dell bent over to kiss him again. "I don't have time for you."<br>Dell smirked and helped him up, starting to drag him around again. A harsh tug stopped him from going any further down the large corridor, and he turned to find the cold stare of light blue orbs against his own.

At that moment Dell felt a small tug at his heart.  
>This teen was a real beauty. He had noticed his sister was as well, but this one…he had a soft fire glowing in his eyes, not like the wild and energetic flames Miku had. It was natural for him to…prefer the boy.<br>Dell froze at the thought.  
>Getting too carried away…he didn't want that. The teen was nothing but a toy…a toy that liked to play hard-to-get, which only helped Dell want him more than he already did.<br>"What do you want?" he asked, leaning closer and smirking when the boy backed away. "Could it be you want me? ~"  
>"No, I just want you to stop pulling me around like that, it's annoying." He huffed, backing away slightly.<p>

Dell smirked as he saw the blush crawling on Mikuo's face. He had won, and he planned to continue winning.  
>He knew he would manage to get him one day. <em>Just wait…<em>he thought, smirking. _Just you wait. Today's the day I finish this battle. And you won't win. _  
>He pulled gently on the chain and started dragging Mikuo slowly across the mansion, his smirk changing into a smile after a few steps.<br>He liked Mikuo's presence next to him. It calmed him for some reason he couldn't understand.  
>He nodded the feeling off, ignoring it completely. It wasn't important, after all.<p>

They ate quickly and Dell started pulling him somewhere secluded afterwards, saying he was bringing him somewhere 'special'.  
>Mikuo, reluctant at first, was forced to follow him anyway, the chain unfortunately binding both their hands together.<br>He didn't really know if he wanted to like this man, but now…he seemed like he couldn't help it. Even if he was a pervert. He couldn't help feeling…things for this person. This idiot.  
>He let himself be led around, dazed by the price's soft voice.<br>They entered a small room, Dell pushing Mikuo in front of him gently.

He pushed Mikuo onto a bed and kissed him harshly, pinning both of his arms down with his hands and his legs with his own.  
>He pulled on the lacy bow around Mikuo's neck and removed it quickly, desperate to get rid of the buttons of his shirt.<br>Mikuo froze and his eyes widened, and he struggled to kick him off, but his legs were intertwined with his, so he couldn't move them.  
>He tried pushing him off, starting to get scared as his shirt slid off of his shoulders.<p>

"Dell, stop!" he pleaded, not daring to look at the Prince's face. "I-I don't want this!"  
>Dell smirked and looked at him with eyes flooded with lust.<br>"So?" he laughed, "I'm not doing this for you, but for me, get it right."  
>He smirked and took off his cotton trousers quickly, nearly humming to himself.<p>

He kissed Mikuo again, then trailed down his neck, onto his chest, leaving very visible red marks to show everyone the green-haired he belonged to _him_ and no other.  
>He played with the pale skin gently, his mind buzzing with excitement, and his heart beating fast. This was perfect!<br>He smiled when he noticed Mikuo wasn't moving.  
>He entered three fingers in his mouth, smiling at him eagerly.<br>Mikuo gave him a surprised look, but only did what the look in Dell's eyes told him to do.  
>Blushing madly and moaning, he closed his eyes and sucked the fingers, coating them in saliva.<p>

When Dell decided that was enough, he retrieved his fingers, earning a slight whimper from Mikuo. Smirking, he took that as a sign to go on, and circled his entrance, entering a finger gently.  
>"U-Uwah!" The teen cried out, his hands trying to find something to hold on to at the intrusion.<br>He knew it didn't hurt him as much as it would later…he knew it. That's why he didn't want it. So why…was his heart beating so much?

Dell moved the finger slowly, taking care to stretch the entrance without hurting the teen. When he thought Mikuo was ready, he entered a second, then a third finger, making Mikuo yelp in pain and bite his lip.  
>The elder one smirked up at the green-haired's face and kissed him gently. "It'll be all right" he said softly. "It'll only hurt for a little bit."<br>He continued stretching Mikuo, as the latter gave him quick glances, his breathing getting heavier by the second.  
>"Dell please…" he moaned softly, his hand clutching the white hair. "Please…hurry…"<p>

This was all he needed.  
>Removing his own clothing quickly, he lifted Mikuo's frail legs and gently entered him, making the younger one yell and grip the sheets.<br>"I know it hurts." Dell whispered, taking in the sight of the small teen beneath him. "Soon it'll feel good, okay?"  
>Mikuo only nodded, gasping in pain when Dell started to move, his hands on Mikuo's sides.<p>

As the yells of pain turned more into moans, Dell thrust harder, nuzzling the younger one's neck and biting the skin lightly.  
>Mikuo's mind went blank as he yelped and gasped, his arms surrounding the prince's head.<br>"D-DELL! T-AH! There!" he yelled, bucking upwards as a flash of white passed in front of his eyes.  
>The white-haired smirked and started pounding at that very place, he face going red when he saw Mikuo's moans got louder, his legs finding their place above Dell's.<p>

With a final yell, he came, stars dancing in front of his vision.  
>A few seconds after him, Dell came himself, and let himself fall next to Mikuo, encircling him with his arm.<p>

They stayed a few minutes like that, each gazing into the other one's eyes.  
>Dell's mind sprung to life, realising what had just happened.<br>"Dammit!" he said, a hand covering his red face. "This wasn't supposed to happen…"  
>Mikuo's face took a worried look and he snuggles closer to him as he did.<br>"What's wrong…?" he asked shyly.

Dell took a single glance at him, grumbling something quickly.  
>The teen didn't understand, so he leaned in even closer, a frown forming on his delicate face.<br>"Sorry, what was that?" he asked. He backed away when Dell shot him a death glare, saying something around the lines 'It's all your fucking fault'.  
>"Umm, well…" Dell tried, burying his face in his pillow, ignoring Mikuo's questions.<p>

It was probably just a passing breeze.  
>He had sworn he never get too serious with his 'toys'.<p>

Starting from that day, Mikuo became Dell's said 'lover', and the cuffs were taken away.  
>The teen knew very well that Dell didn't love him a single bit, so his face went red every time the prince would pull him into a sudden kiss or hug. Even though usually ended up with him lying in the elder one's bed, panting, with the prince's arms around him, nearly cradling him gently.<p>

He had fallen crazily in love with this white-haired man, much more than he had ever imagined. It was so hard for him, keeping it to himself, even though they had sex on a regular basis.  
>Maybe on a regular basis, but it was yet never the same.<br>The only way Mikuo could keep Dell interested in him is if he changed they way they 'played' each time it happened. Dell was very intolerant to boredom…  
>He even had to sometimes take the initiative, sometimes lying in Dell's bad, waiting.<p>

He secretly dreaded the day his sister learnt the news. He was now absolutely sure she was going to murder him…  
><em>Am I really doing this to protect her?<em> He thought to himself. _Or am I just doing because I'm in love with him…?_  
>Not caring much as much as he could have, he let himself drown once more in his lover's eyes.<p>

-  
>Miku still hadn't returned from the village, and Mikuo started to worry.<br>He hadn't had news of her for a while, and his brotherly love for her exploded every now and then.

He had been following Dell everywhere since they had first 'done' it, but he had realised that the prince had to spend less time with him because of emergency reunions and such. It was all too complicated for the teen to understand fully.

He found out rather quickly that trailing Dell was good and bad its own way. The good thing was that he could get information about the upcoming events, and the bad was...  
>"N-No…" Mikuo gasped heavily, his hands pinned to the wall of the dark hallway by Dell's strong hands as he nipped and licked his neck. "Not here…we could get caught…"<br>"I don't give a damn." The prince replied huskily "I need you…"  
>His hand slipped under Mikuo's shirt, brushing over the sensitive spots he knew off by heart.<p>

A moan escaped Mikuo's soft lips as Dell pulled him into a passionate kiss, before pulling away quickly, hearing voices coming towards them.  
>The green-haired opened his eyes slowly and snickered at the elder man, hiding his laughs with his hand. "Don't give a damn, eh?" he laughed, trying not to laugh even more as Dell's face grew red in shame.<br>"Don't say a word, you." He answered sharply.

Mikuo was silenced in an instant.  
>He hated the fact Dell persisted on calling him 'you' or 'idiot'. He had never called him by his name, even when they were…doing things in awkward places.<br>He shrugged it off easily; just happy being with his lover, even if it was a fake illusion, was enough for him. His only worry now was for his twin.

To his surprise, later that afternoon, Dell came in a half-run towards him, holding a letter with a small smile across his face.  
>When he got to Mikuo, he hid the letter behind his back and snatched it up in the air when the teen tried to catch it.<br>"You know." The prince said as he finally handed him the letter. "I saw that you were worried about something lately, so I sent a messenger to your old home to get a letter from your sister. So here."  
>Mikuo gave him a sweet smile and a small thank you filled with embarrassment, making Dell blush deeply.<br>That feeling he had felt when he had first managed to bed him…that thing he didn't tell him.  
>Now he knew it was what he feared.<br>_Dammit._ He thought to himself as Mikuo opened the letter eagerly. _Your hair, your eyes…even your hands. Everything about is so beautiful…_  
>"How am I going to let you go…?" he whispered, his eyes following his.<br>The teen looked up at him with a confused expression, his smile turning into a frown. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you…?"  
>Dell laughed and shook his head, passing a hand in the green hair. "You're cute." He answered when he finished laughing, leaving a small kiss on his forehead.<br>He laughed again when he saw Mikuo's face turn a deep red, his own face flushed as well.  
>But when he looked back at Mikuo, his heart skipped and he stopped laughing completely.<br>His eyes had gotten darker, and his lips were parted, giving out slow, quick breaths.  
>"Damn…" Dell said as he pulled the teen towards him by the waist. "How can a resist you if you look at me like that? Forget the letter for now…"<br>He kissed him deeply, slowly dragging him towards to his bedroom, the letter opened, but un-read.

…  
>In the light of the rising sun, Dell got dressed quickly and silently, trying not to wake up the still sleeping Mikuo.<br>He stroked his cheek gently, the feelings he tried to keep hidden still bursting in his heart.  
>He kissed him softly where he had grazed his hands and left, in his hand the envelope addressed to him by his sister…or at least that's what it was supposed to be.<p>

He had suspicions concerning the twins' grand-mother, and he had the intention of finding out exactly what was going on.  
>He had heard rumours about her, a great noble person, with a dark secret she had never shared with anyone but a few, including her daughter, Mihaku, who seemed to not have not passed this 'secret' to her children…he had heard that secret was something so terrifying, so disastrous that even the most secretive of people could not keep it to themselves.<br>He knew that Mikuo obviously didn't have this knowledge of…whatever it was. But then he thought of Miku, his twin.  
>His twin…Dell froze at the thought.<br>Of course! If you had a twin who could keep you company for the duration of your life…of course you wouldn't go mad!  
>He quickly took the letter in his hands and read it quickly.<p>

He frowned in worry. Of course! Now he knew he was right. It was Miku who held this so called secret within her mind. This letter was very skilfully written…a puzzle a child could easily crack. The one who had written it had made a big mistake…  
>He still had no idea what this 'secret' was, but he knew that those who knew of it and those who heard it by heritage were burnt in the stake within seconds.<br>He felt a sigh of relief overcome him, but he held it in, knowing it would be wrong.

That sigh…he knew it was for Mikuo. If it was Miku who went to 'collect her heritage', that would mean he would be safe, with him.  
>He'd do his best to keep Miku safe too, he thought, since Mikuo was so affectionate towards his sister. He knew what it was like, since he also had his twin, Deruko, who always looked out for him too.<p>

Dell placed the letter back in the cream envelope when he heard the teen approach him from the room with his hair in a mess and his eyes half-closed by sleep.  
>"Good Morning!" He said with a huge smile once he saw the prince and the envelope. "I dreamt about you, you know."<br>Dell smiled back and handed the envelope, stopping himself from taking the young man in his arms and drag him back into the bed. "Good morning. I thought you might want to read this first, before breakfast."  
>Mikuo thanked the white-haired and opened the letter, reading it to himself.<p>

_She told me to write this for you, so here I am. It's Akaito, Mii-chan. Have you  
>received your gift yet? Miku said you were to receive it with this letter, she said it was<br>something you were really going to enjoy! You're such a lucky bastard, I want one too…  
>She has been fine, but has fallen ill very recently, so her arrival back in Crypton is delayed.<br>Never have I seen such a big summer cold! It's awful! I hope I won't catch it…You  
>should watch out when she gets home too, okay? I don't want you to get ill and<br>have a summer cold as well as her…you might make the rest of the family fall ill! I once  
>had one myself, and I must say it's a bit like dying…I want to know if you do, okay?<em>

_You have been faring well, I hope? Miku was talking about marriage once she was back…She  
>took he bonnet off and fumed all over the house, as if her bonnet restrained her anger!<br>Her mood has lightened thought, but she does still complain a lot, saying you were in tough times.  
>Freedom is a hard thing to get, isn't it, Mii-chan? We're all someone else's pet, somehow.<br>Away I go, then. Your sister wants to be woken up at this hour every day. I don't understand her…  
>You make sure you stay alive and well, okay? Now, I'll go help your screaming<br>monster of a sister._

_Yours truly, Akaito Shion. _

Mikuo smiled at the last phrase. He had always loved how he called his sister a monster and joked with her about it.  
>'<em>You're a monster princess<em>!' he had once told her. '_You don't need help! And Mikuo has always been the perfect prince for you! I'm sure he'll make you very happy_.'  
>Dell glanced worriedly at Mikuo from over the letter he held.<br>_So he hasn't noticed it, huh…_he thought to himself. _The person who wrote this…I bet he's been lying to the twins since they were children. I'm sure he's a good person…so why did he write that…?_  
>He shook his head and caught Mikuo's attention, giving him a jealous look.<br>"So who's Akaito?" he asked, smirking at him.  
>Mikuo froze and frowned at him. "You read it!" he snapped, pouting.<p>

Dell laughed and took him in his arms. "You're really too cute. I could just eat you…"  
>Mikuo escaped the arms of the prince, and laughing, ran down the corridors, Dell yelling after him not to run.<br>The green-haired teen accidently ran straight into the white-haired Deruko, a frown formed solidly on her face at the teen.  
>He excused himself and started to slowly walk away, when Deruko grabbed his arm.<p>

The teen froze and turned back towards her, gulping for air.  
>He had never liked the princess. She had the sort of attitude that startled Mikuo in a bad way.<br>"What is it, your highness…?" he asked slowly, trying to delicately pry his arm free, signing when she let go.  
>She looked at him from head to toe, examining him before Dell arrived.<br>"I like you, kid." She said after a while, a smile growing on her lips. "And not just 'cos you like my brother. I like you 'cos you're a good person. But if you hurt my brother's feelings, I _**will **_hunt you down with my fox hounds, am I clear?"  
>Mikuo gulped and nodded quickly, starting to have a change of heart.<br>She left as her twin appeared around the corner, smiling when he saw Mikuo, but still too far to hear.  
>Stopping and turning around, she smiled a sincere smile at the teen.<br>"And know this." She said lowly. "No one has managed to make him smile like that before and he just did as soon as he saw you. I want him to have the courage to say it himself, but he really likes you, kid. Now scram!"  
>Mikuo nodded again and turned to go see the prince, his heart pounding at a rate he thought impossible.<br>_Dell likes me?_ He thought to himself.

He listened to the quick tuneful talk of the prince, taking in his snowy-white hair that reminded him of his favourite plain when it was covered in a think white blanket, his posture that made him always seem so sure of himself when he knew very well he hardly ever was, his face that made him smile every time he thought about it, his smile that seemed to illuminate an entire room, and his eyes. The eyes the reminded him of the blood he saw creeping around his mother's arm as she died slowly and painfully under the weight of an entire carriage. _  
><em>Dell stopped talking and wiped a tear that had fallen on Mikuo's cheeks in confusion, the teen finding his eyes suddenly filled to the brim with them.  
>He wanted to say something, but all that came out was a hiccup, before he started crying, Dell's arms holding him tightly, without saying a word.<p>

…

Mikuo hadn't explained to Dell why he had cried that day, nor did he want to.  
>He had gotten over it quickly enough, and to Dell's surprise, acted as if it had never happened.<p>

The prince continued asking him questions about it, to which Mikuo smiled and shook his head, so he gave up.  
>Instead, Mikuo started urging him to say that three-word phrase he wanted to hear from Dell so much.<br>He tried seducing him, but after a few days, he saw that it failed miserably. Or that's at least what he thought.  
>Dell felt his heart flutter whenever Mikuo was near because of that, and he was near him pretty often.<p>

He held his heart more often than he did before, since it hurt him twice as much. Those words…he used to tell his mother, father and sisters…no, it was different that time. Much different.  
>This wasn't the same thing he gave his brother and sisters…this was something new to him.<br>But he had decided.

He caught Mikuo's attention from one corner of the corridor and took his hand gently and led him outdoors, where the sun started to set over the plains of the town.  
>He brought him up the small hill and they sat in the field of snow bells once more, the fiery light catching one the white flowers.<br>Mikuo smiled at him nervously and waited his heart beating fast.  
><em>What will he say?<em> He thought to himself, feeling the red eyes staring at him. _What will he do…?  
><em>_**"I promised myself…That one day I would bring my lover here."**__  
><em>The words threw themselves in Mikuo's mind and pierced his soul with newfound emotions he couldn't describe.  
>His heart hurt him wildly, and he bent down, picking a small white flower and watching the sun catch on it.<br>He waited for the prince to say something, but he noticed he didn't, so he turned towards him.

The prince had buried his head in his hands, mumbling something quietly.  
>"You know." He said suddenly, making the teen jump. "You're, uh, not a bad person, and, umm, I think I like you."<br>Mikuo's heart exploded at the very instant.  
>His face flushed red and he picked more flowers, staying silent.<br>"I-I think I do too…" he answered after a while, not even able to stop himself from smiling. "I've liked you for a while…"  
>Dell cursed and pulled him in his arms with Mikuo's back against his chest, nuzzling him.<br>"Why?" he whispered into the crook of the teen's neck. "Why is it so easy for you to say?"

Mikuo turned his head to look at him and smiled, his hand going through the white hair. "It's not easy." He said softly. "It hurts…it hurts lot."  
>The prince stayed silent for a moment, his eyes staring half-open into space, wondering about things Mikuo knew he was never going to be allowed to know.<br>"I'll protect you." He said after a while. "I'll protect you, Mikuo. I'll protect you with my life."  
>The green-haired's heart exploded once more, the sound of the prince saying his name hurting his heart more than before. He turned completely and kissed Dell gently, his arms around his neck.<p>

They returned later on to the mansion, both red and smiling, Dell leading Mikuo by the hand gently.  
>"You know…" Mikuo told him. "You really remind me of those flowers. I understand why you like them so much."<br>Dell looked at him with an amused expression. "Because of my hair? My father used to tell me that a lot."  
>"Oh no! It's actually because I think you're exactly like them." Mikuo answered, flustered when he realised exactly what he was saying. "You…well, the snow bell is small but very fragrant. You're just like them. You hide behind a mask that says 'I don't care', but you have a big heart, Dell. You catch the light of things and spread them for everyone to feel."<br>He went a darker shade of red when Dell gave him a shocked look. He chuckled, and then laughed loudly, hugging Mikuo tightly.  
>"My mother said exactly the same thing." He told him, memories of hurt invading him slowly. His darkest memory came to his mind, and his grip around Mikuo tightened, making the younger one frown.<br>"What happened to your mother?" he asked.

Dell shook his head and kissed Mikuo's forehead gently.  
>"It's something you'll know in time." He said softly.<br>"And Dell…?" he asked again, smiling sweetly.  
>"What now?" he answered with a tone of annoyance.<br>Mikuo looked at him and escaped his arms and looked at him front in front.  
>"I like being with you."<p>

Dell stared and started laughing, the sound laugh like a million snow bells chiming in the light of the setting sun.

**-  
>DONE. YES. THAT TOOK MORE TIME THAN I WANTED IT TO, BUT IT'S DONE.<strong>

**Were you waiting for this? I hope so. It was death.  
>I had lost the track of the plot for a while, but I found a good subject to work on, and it just fit perfectly. (Yes, I write my stories weirdly. I imagine the beginning and the end, but have to make up the middle as I go…) <strong>

**Did you crack the letter's puzzles? Yes it has two puzzles! One is easy, the second, Dell gives you a hint…it's very simple too! DO NOT, I REAPEAT, DO ****NOT**** SAY THE ANSWERS TO THE PUZZLES IN THE REVIEWS. THE ANSWERS WILL BE REALIEVED IN TWO CHAPTERS FROM NOW ;) please bear with me… NOW ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D **


	3. Catch the traitor

**Sorry! I was hospitalised and couldn't continue! D: But now I'm back on my feet and typing away…**

**Once me and my friends were talking about our dreams. They look at me and are all like "Roman, what was your dream last night? :D"  
>I look at them and I'm like "I had a dream where Dell Honne had his hair untied and he had glasses."<br>They were all being "d'awwsocute" but what I didn't tell them was "…and he was being viciously raped by Akaito and tentacles" **

…**I HAVE DREAMS LIKE THIS EVERY WEEK. I LOVE THEM. THAT'S JUST HOW PERVERTED I AM. (I enjoy those dreams…)**

Chapter three: Catch a traitor.

Mikuo often looked at the painting of a woman hanging on the wall of the library when he had free time.  
>It was a beautiful woman with long, waved hair and light purple eyes. The children had taken their eyes from their father, it seemed.<br>She held a strange bouquet in her arms, which Dell had pointed out were yellow carnations, Cattleya orchids and Monkshoods with an acidic tone. The teen warned himself not to mention those flowers in his presence even though he didn't understand why.

In the teen's mind, a lot of things seemed off at the time anyway.  
>Firstly, Miku's absence had been long overdue. Even if Akaito had said in the letter she was going to come back much later than planned, her absence had struck him as weird.<br>Secondly, Dell was pissing him off. In a very bad way.

He had told him he liked him, true…but Mikuo was pissed off with him for not properly saying 'I love you' like he wanted him to.  
>He had tried discreetly urging him on, but he had failed. Dell was nothing but a thick layer of indecision. He decided that one day he 'liked' Mikuo, the other he ignored him completely. That day was a 'being ignored' day.<p>

The green-haired hated those days the most, since all he really wanted was to be near Dell. Now he knew very well what jealousy felt like.  
>His heart would hurt him badly whenever a girl lingered anywhere near him or even went up to look at him.<br>Since Dell had never actually said that he loved him, he worried the man went to see elsewhere quite a lot.

The day he saw Dell with a young and very pretty lady, the two hugging tightly, he snapped.  
>Filled with more rage than sadness, he ran off, the image he saw haunting him. He knew Dell was allowed to go see other women and men, but yet…<br>That night he waited for him in his bed as he had done so many times before, but this time, he had an idea in his head to get Dell back. Woman or not, Dell was his. Right? For a husband-to-be, it was what was supposed to be done, right? Right.  
>He knew that this would eventually happen. He was prepared for rejection because he was a guy…no. Mikuo was a man now! Especially after what had happened…an invisible spear shot through his heart.<br>He had lost his virginity to someone who he loved, but didn't love him back…was that already a bad sign?  
>Were they going to be in this relationship till the end?<br>"Mikuo…?" he heard the small voice of the prince behind the door and he blushed, feeling his determination fade away even more.  
>He shook his head and waved Dell over, hiding his eyes.<br>Dell obliged and walked towards him quietly, his heart starting to beat faster.  
>He hadn't been able to stop thinking about the teen during the entire day. Sure, it was annoying, at first…but then he had thought about it more seriously.<p>

_Why can't I get you out of my head?_

"Mikuo." He whispered in the green-haired's ear huskily as he bent over him in a surprise attack the teen hadn't expected.  
>He pushed him off, rolled both of them over and pushed him into the mattress, pinning his arms down.<br>Dell stared at him in shock.  
>No one had ever been on top of him. He always was. It was his nature. But even so, he smirked and leaned forward, wanting to kiss him.<br>The teen turned his head away quickly and buried his head in the crook of Dell's shoulder, finding himself unable to do what he wanted.  
>"Dell…who was she?" he asked softly, nuzzling him.<p>

The prince stayed silent for a moment, analysing what Mikuo had said.  
>His arms were whacked away before he could hug Mikuo as he wanted to. "Who was who…?" he said, gently passing a hand through Mikuo's hair.<br>"That…that woman…that you hugged."

Dell froze. Then he started to chuckle. He gave a big laugh and hugged Mikuo, kissing his forehead.  
>"That woman wasn't who you think it was to me. That was my cousin, Rin Kagamine. I was just happy to see her since it's been a while." He chuckled at the sight of Mikuo's confused and blushing face and kissed him, pulling him onto his clothed chest. "There isn't anyone but you, Mikuo. Because I-" He caught himself before saying the phrase.<p>

Dell had realised he felt more for the green-haired pouty teen than just…'like'.  
>Tired of everlasting excuses, he pulled Mikuo into a kiss and lifted his right hand under his shirt, making the younger one shiver and blush, his eyes closed tightly.<br>"Mmn- no…" he moaned quietly, his grip on Dell's shirt tightening. "N-not if…"  
>The prince nipped his neck from underneath him, smirking at the teen's reluctance. "Not if what…?" he asked, his hand going still upwards, his eyes shrouded with lust as he looked at him.<p>

Mikuo gave a low moan and let himself fall onto Dell, his arms circling his neck.  
>"Not if you don't love me…"<br>Dell removed his hand at the words and pushed Mikuo off quickly.  
>"What…?" he asked, forcing the teen to look at him.<br>The teen blushed a dark shade of red and tried looking away, but Dell's hand stopped him. "Tell me again, Mikuo."  
>"You say you like me, but do you love me…?" he said, his voice quivering. He didn't know saying this only phrase would hurt him so much. It was only words, yet they stabbed him so much it killed him. How could a man with such beautiful eyes be unable to see how much it hurt him?<p>

With only that in mind, he took Dell's hand and placed it against his chest so he could hear, no, _feel_ his pain.  
>The white-haired's eyes widened.<br>Against his palm, even though a shirt covered it, he could feel the violent pounding of the young man's heart, so hard; he didn't know how he was still alive.  
>He threw himself forwards and took the teen in his arms, burying his face in the crook of Mikuo's neck, making it impossible for the green-haired to escape.<br>"I wonder…" was all his muffled voice said, tickling Mikuo's skin. "If I would be able to live like that…?"

Mikuo stared at him.  
>"What do you mean?" he asked softly, embracing him back. "I just don't want it to continue like this, Dell. I—"<br>The elder one silenced him with a kiss, deepening it when Mikuo tried to move away.  
>He supressed moan as a hand moved up his still fully clothed chest, pinching him and teasing him from over the cloth.<br>"Mikuo…" The prince whispered into his ear, ending the sentence with a small bite on the lobe, his breaths against his neck making the teen go completely crazy.  
>"Mmn—no…" he moaned softly, trying to push the elder one away.<p>

He managed to kick him off, readjusting his clothes as he did. "No, I said. You never listen to me."  
>Dell chuckled and leaned on his side with his head resting on his hand <strong>(AN I had the irresistible urge to write 'like a pin-up' but I won't) **and looked at him with his continuously mocking smirk.  
>Mikuo looked at him once more and left, his question still unanswered.<p>

A few days passed and Mikuo still didn't know the answer to his question. Dell had started acting as if the teen didn't exist, and it was worrying him more than it should have.  
>"I think he hates me…" he told Deruko when they were having tea on the porch that day. "He stopped talking to me, and now I can see he's avoiding me…"<p>

The young woman listened to him talk, drinking her tea calmly. Of course, being the over-protective sister that she was, she had already noticed everything that Mikuo was telling him.  
>"Do you want me to talk to him about it?" she asked, setting her cup down.<br>Mikuo shook his head and smiled. "It'll be all right."  
>Deruko stared at him, then turned her gaze towards the door where Haku rushed out towards them with a half-smile on her lips.<br>"I just saw Dell go out!" she exclaimed. "When I asked him where he was going, all I got was 'Rose'."  
>Mikuo stared at her in confusion, then stared at Deruko, who had started smiling.<br>"Rose, huh." She said to herself. "What a girly way to say something."  
>The teen set his tea down before finishing it and shook his head, sighing.<p>

The white-haired Haku looked into his cup and cocked her head at him. "Aren't you going to finish?" she asked.  
>"I hate end-of-cup…all the tea leaves end up in the bottom."<br>Deruko looked like she had just stopped herself from whacking him and sighed instead, taking his cup and finishing it for him.  
>"You're such a child, you did that with the orange juice I made from those Spanish oranges this morning too!"<br>"But I hate pulp…"  
>All three laughed, Mikuo thinking about the word 'Rose', the name taunting his mind.<p>

"Is Rose the name of a girl he knows?" the teen asked Deruko nervously later on.  
>She shook her head. "It's the flower, not a person. Dell is very fond of flowers you know. You see this garden? He's the one who planted every single flower, tree and bush."<br>Mikuo looked at the garden under a new perspective. He had already noticed how beautiful it was, but now it seemed to shine even more.

There were masses of giant flowers he couldn't name, some huge and some so small he could hardly see them.  
>A black cherry tree grew in the back of the garden, and behind it, a white wooden fence stood, covered in vines that had been planted in a way that they snaked up both the tree and fence.<br>The bushes all bore fruit and small iridescent flowers that shone in the sunlight.

It was a garden grown in heaven. It reminded him so much of Akaito's garden, yet this one was somehow so much more beautiful.  
>"He did all this…on his own?" he asked, his eyes fixed onto the black cherry tree.<br>"Yes, he's talented isn't he?"  
>Mikuo nodded.<br>He continued to watch the plants move quietly in the breeze, thinking about the one who had planted them.  
>"I have to go." He said softly, getting up. Deruko nodded at him, and he left for the town, walking through it, to the hill Dell loved so much.<br>"Oh, Mikuo!" she called, making him turn around. "Tomorrow is Dell's birthday you know, I thought maybe you would want to get him something?"  
>Mikuo blushed and nodded eagerly. <em>His birthday…?<em>

The prince turned when he heard someone approaching.  
>Seeing Mikuo, he smiled, inviting him to sit with him.<br>"You went to get some Roses?" he asked the prince, smiling at him. "Is it for tomorrow?"  
>Dell smiled and nodded, taking out the small tweed bag filled with seeds.<br>"My mother loved Gloxinia flowers." He explained. "It was her favourite flower, but mine are roses...did you know each flower has its own meaning?"  
>Mikuo shook his head, looking at the small bag. "What's the Gloxi…Glockina…" he stuttered on the word.<br>Dell laughed and kissed his forehead gently. "Gloxinia?"  
>Mikuo blushed a little and nodded "What's the <em>Gloxinia<em>'s meaning?"

Dell went red and clutched the bag tighter, not daring to look at the teen. "It means love at first sight. That what it was for my mother and father. He used to give her a gloxinia every day as soon as he saw her."  
>"He must have been really in love." Mikuo said dreamily, and then something struck him.<p>

They stayed a moment without saying anything, just enjoying the view that the day gave off.

Mikuo felt Dell take a deep breath, so he looked at him, curious.  
>"You know the painting of my mother with those flowers…?" he asked silently.<br>Mikuo stared at him, then, nodding, he took a deep breath himself.  
>"I actually…"he continued. "I actually hate my mother. Or I hated her…she would have an affair with another man as often as she could, even though my father was so madly in love with her. I asked the painter to add those flowers myself. The yellow carnation means 'rejection' and 'you have disappointed me', the Cattleya orchid means 'mature charms', which she used to attract men, and Monkshoods, which means 'beware'."<br>Mikuo stayed silent.  
>"But that garden," he said softly "You enjoyed planting those with her, didn't you?"<p>

Dell nodded, smiling to himself.  
>"Let's go home, Mikuo."<p>

…

It was the perfect plan, of course.  
>The flower shop's owner was actually a young girl of around ten calling herself Luka, and her only help was her elder twin brother Luki.<br>He asked for a flower that had a special meaning for a special person, and the three went around the great flower fields that surrounded the village in search for that 'special' flower.

They stopped after a few hours to rest, Mikuo laughing when he saw the amount of dirt he had gotten himself covered in.  
>"Is this special someone a person you love?" Luka asked as she got out some tea. "'Cos then you gonna need a more rare flower, no?"<br>Mikuo nodded at the sweet girl and she gave him and her brother a cup.  
>"Um, does the prince visit her often?" Mikuo asked, "Because I know he loves flowers…"<br>"Oh, the prince?" Luki exclaimed. "Aye, sure, he comes 'ere a lot! He buys the most flowers of any ol' villager! 'Cept he's not a villager. Once he spent an 'ole afternoon in the fields! He loves that place."  
>They chatted a while, then started searching again for that one flower that could make the prince happy for a long time.<br>"Say mister." Luka said when they searched. "Thanks for playing with us today. My brother and I love making new friends!"  
>Mikuo smiled at her.<br>…_friends, huh?_

In the evening, still not able to find that certain flower, he waved goodbye to the twins, thinking of his own twin, so far away from where he was at that moment.  
>He walked off, still happy to have made some little friends, in a way he didn't see where he was going, and bumped into a girl with a donkey that had baskets full of petals.<br>"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry!" She said, tucking her blond hair behind her ear. "Are you hurt?"  
>Mikuo shook his head and excused himself, noticing the coloured petals in the baskets.<br>"What are all these…?" he asked, taking a closer look.

The girl puffed up her chest and took a proud stare at the baskets. "I love petty flowers and their petals, so I gather them, then crush the petals and make dye. The prettier the flower, the prettier the dye!"  
>Mikuo listened to the girl ramble on about how amazing her donkey was for carrying them against the wind so they didn't blow away, when he noticed a peculiar petal amongst the others.<br>"What's this flower?" he asked her, starting to get excited.

The girl checked, then gave Mikuo a worried smile.  
>"That'd be a very rare flower m'fraid. Very rare indeed. I stumbled across the petal in front of a passage, but my donkey doesn't want to go down the cliff where they grow, and I'm pretty scared m'self. Oh! By the way, I haven't even introduced myself to you! How rude of me."<br>She did a clumsy curtsey and smiled "I'm Lily. My brother calls me Calla, 'cos he says I'm beautiful. So I'm Lily Calla! Nice to meet you, mister-future-king." **(A/N the meaning of the Calla lily in the language of flowers is 'beautiful')**  
>Mikuo winced.<br>"Mister-future-king?" he asked, cocking his head.  
>Lily laughed and patted him on the head gently. "Everyone knows, you know. Besides! It's great that a peasant, or should I say upper class peasant, would marry a prince! Every girl's dream, you lucky bastard. I'm glad I can call you my friend."<p>

The teen's heart shook.  
><em>Friend.<em>  
>She had called him a friend. It was the second time that had happened that day.<br>He, who had never had any friends apart from his own twin, had made three friends in a single day…

No, more than that.  
>Haku and Deruko…and Dell.<br>No he was sure he could consider the white-haired man as his friend, not only his lover, and it made him smile.  
><em>"390 is going to be okay, because 390 is a lucky number!"<br>_He smiled and waved goodbye to his new friend.

The next day, Dell's birthday, wasn't very special to anyone apart from his family, like in most families.  
>Mikuo remembered that it was also Deruko's birthday too, so he quickly went to buy something hastily, and it ended up being a bouquet composed of uniquely Irises, which he had chosen thanks to Luki.<br>"It means 'Your friendship is important to me'!" he had said, so Mikuo had gone with that. He had even plucked four of the flowers, putting one in Luki's sash, another in Luka's hair, for Lily's dress and one for Prima's hat, Lily's donkey.

He left for the mountain where Lily said she had seen the rare flower, and walked up.  
>He finally found them after a while, and as Lily had said, they grew a little way under the edge of the cliff, hanging there beautifully.<br>Leaning over the edge, he reached down, trying to catch the pink flower.  
>He leaned over a little more, and managed to break the stalk of the beautiful flower, and he smiled.<p>

"Has anyone seen Mikuo?" Dell asked his sisters as they sat outside.  
>Deruko shook her head, and Haku looked at the sky, lost in thought. "I think he said he was going to go for a walk on the mountain today." He told him after a while. "A blonde girl and her donkey came to tell me, since he had told her he didn't want us to worry about him, she came to say we had no need to worry about his whereabouts."<br>Deruko shot up from her seat.  
>"Not worry?" she exclaimed, "There was a land-slide there not long ago! He could be in grave danger!"<p>

Dell took that as the queue to run through the mansion and onto the streets, rushing out towards the mountain, which he climbed in lightning speed.  
>Once he was half-way up, he heard a yell that he recognised as Mikuo's, and ran towards it.<p>

He saw nothing, and imagined the worst.  
>"Mikuo?" he yelled, searching for him. "Mikuo, where are you?"<br>"D-Dell?" a voice answered.  
>The prince looked over the cliff, and there enough was Mikuo, holding onto the side as much as his frail arms could.<br>"Don't worry, I'm here." The white-haired said calmly, pulling Mikuo back up into his arms.  
>The teen sobbed into his shoulder, his free hand clinging onto him, whilst the other held something Dell hadn't noticed before.<br>"What is that?" The prince asked softly, not wanting to ask Mikuo what he was doing over the cliff in the first place.  
>Mikuo wiped his tears and showed him the flower he had managed to save. "It's for you…" he said between hiccups. "I wanted to give you something special…"<p>

Dell's eyes widened and the flower.  
>He took it and stared at it, turning it over and over.<br>"A Middlemist Red…" he said gently, touching the petals with the tip of his fingers. "Mikuo, do you know how rare this is? There are only two examples in this world…well now three." **(A/N Middlemist reds don't **_**actually **_**grow on cliffs, but hey, fan**_** fiction. **_**And it's true that only two examples exist.** **One in New Zealand and one in Britain.**)  
>Mikuo didn't let go of him, his fear of falling again over-taking him. Dell noticed and forgot the precious flower for a second, circling him with his arms, the flower still in his hand.<p>

Dell pulled the teen up by the hand gently and led him down the mountain, moving slowly so he could see he was safe.  
>When they arrived in front of the pink-haired twins flower shop, Dell told Mikuo to wait for him, and he went in.<p>

The teen sat on a stump facing away from the shop.  
>After a few moments, he heard steps behind him, but ignored them completely.<br>"Mikuo." He heard, making him turn, to find himself facing a single red rose.  
>The teen looked up and saw Dell blushing at him, moving the flower so that he took it.<br>"I think the significance of this flower is obvious, don't you think?" he said softly.

Mikuo took the flower and stood up in front of Dell, his heart racing.  
>"I love you, Mikuo Hatsune." The prince said, gently leaning towards him and kissing him. "I love no one but you."<p>

The only thing the green-haired could do was cry in his arms, clutching the delicate flower tightly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oh no."  
>Mikuo sighed with a smile as he woke up the next morning when he found himself half drowned in flowers of all shapes and sizes.<br>He turned to see Dell staring at him with a curious look and a frown, a sun bathing him in light.  
>"How are you?" the prince asked softly, brushing the teen's hair out of his eyes.<br>"Hmm, maybe I'll tell you after I die of an allergy attack?" he answered, kissing him. "When did you get the time to get these flowers…?"

Dell pulled a worried face and helped Mikuo get up.  
>"I didn't." he said simply.<br>The teen stared at him. "You…didn't?" The prince shook his head.  
>"I have a little surprise for you waiting downstairs. Get dressed and hurry, the surprise has the patience of a hurricane."<p>

The green-haired's heart beat faster in excitement. He didn't even have the time to notice Dell's countless worried expressions.  
><em>What is it?<em> He kept on repeating to himself over and over.  
>He opened the doors to the throne room, Dell walking behind him.<p>

Mikuo's breath nearly stopped.  
>In the centre of the room stood a beautiful, nearly shining girl in her early pre-adulthood, with unmistakable bluish-green hair that shone and stood out more than anything than room.<br>"Miku!" the teen yelled, catching the girl's attention. "39!"  
>The girl instantly turned and ran towards Mikuo, throwing herself in his arms.<p>

Well, that's what everyone expected her to do.

Instead she stayed where she was and glared coldly at her brother from the other side of the room.  
>Mikuo froze.<br>"Miku…?" he said quietly, taking a few steps forwards.  
>"You traitor." She said just as quietly. "Akaito told me everything. You're nothing but a monster."<br>The teen froze. He turned towards Dell, who was standing next to him, and widened his eyes.  
>"All the flowers this morning…" he said "They all mean 'I hate you' and I found one that meant…"<br>He marked a pause, watching Mikuo's scared expression. "'I hope you die'."

The teen shook his head furiously, blocking his ears with his hands.  
>"You wouldn't do that!" he yelled, staring at Miku with pleading eyes. "You wouldn't!"<br>Miku smirked and shook her head, signing as if she was dealing with a child half her age.  
>"My dear prince, there is something this treacherous monster hasn't told you." She said, ignoring her brother. "Since the beginning, all he's been doing is tricking your heart with magic."<p>

Dell and Mikuo froze.  
>The teen knew exactly what she was talking about, and Dell saw it immediately.<br>"Mikuo…?" he said softly. "I don't care whatever it is, but what...?"  
>The teen panicked, his face draining from blood.<br>"I-I…" he stuttered, "I d-don't know…"

Miku laughed and waved a delicate hand at him lazily.  
>"You liar." She said loudly. "You know perfectly well."<br>She turned towards the prince calmly and smiled at him.  
>"Mikuo has the heritance of a witch."<p>

Dell paled.  
>A witch…<p>

He looked at Mikuo, searching something to prove her wrong; it would be easy he thought, Mikuo wasn.t…couldn't be…  
>Dell froze when he saw Mikuo pale even more.<br>He took his shoulders and forced the teen to face him. "Mikuo…is this true?"  
>Mikuo whimpered and looked away, unable to speak.<br>"I'm….sorry…" he whispered, pushing Dell away.

"I'm ...sorry…"

**-  
>You may or may not have noticed, but, uh, I'm an eye fetishist. As in, I'm overly obsessed with pretty eyes and pretty eye colours. And when I say I'm obsessed with them…it's over fan girl mode, I mean, I'm REALLY obsessed with eyes. (Lol, I don't have any weird eye pictures on my PC, no worries XD)<strong>

**But even more than eye fetish, I have a huge, HUGE hand fetish. I love pretty, soft hands so much! That's why I love my brother's hands. They're pale and soft and have light freckles on them. I LOVE HAAAANDS!**

**Also.  
>You may have noticed I have a thing for flowers and black cherries, lol. <strong>

**FINALLY DONE!YES!  
>Have you been waiting a long time? XD SORRY! But it's done, OOOOH yes it's done. <strong>

**The last and final chapter will be up soon!**

**(yes I lied about the five chapters)**


	4. The burnt raven

**This took a long time, I'm sorry D:  
>Well, this will conclude the "Rotten Daughter" saga, unfortunately, I had fun writing this.<br>Hey guys! I'll be making a Visual Novel out of this. You'll be able to find a link to it on my Deviantart page on my profile once it's done. It might take a while to make, but I already have two people to help me with it, so it's okay. **

**Hope y'all enjoy this.**

Chapter four: The burnt raven**  
><strong>Mikuo stared at the small amount of light that the window in his cell gave off.  
>He had cried so much, his stomach had started hurting badly.<br>That small light was all he was going to see until...

He shook his head.  
>Everything had happened so quickly…<p>

Dell had started walking away quickly…after he had left; guards had immediately come to take him out and into this horrid and dark cell.  
>It had happened five hours before…and he had used all that time to cry.<br>He loved Dell…was it a bad thing? If he was born from someone else, would he still love him? Or would the prince not even notice him?

Mikuo gave a short laugh.  
>Of course he wouldn't. Dell was promised to the eldest of the Hatsune family. If he was no longer a Hatsune…he would have married Miku, without a doubt.<br>He sighed when he thought about his twin. She hated him now. He had stolen the one she loved…

He heard footsteps in the corridor, making him start. No one had come since he had been thrown into the small cell; so of course, he immediately thought it was to bring him to the stake.  
>…the stake…<br>He hadn't the time to fall into his thoughts as Akaito arrived with a smug grin on his face.  
>"Hello, demon's child." He said, smirking. "I thought I'd come tell you about your sins, just to make you feel even worse"<br>Mikuo already looked like he was going to cry. "Akaito…" He whimpered "I thought you were my friend…"

Akaito gave a loud roar of a laugh.  
>"Your <em>friend<em>?" he laughed, nearly falling over "I was _never_ your friend, you idiot. It's true; I appreciated you for a short period of time, until I found out what you did."  
>Mikuo stared at him, his eyes wide and tear-filled "What did I do?" he yelled, grabbing onto the cell's bars for support "What can I do to make this <em>right<em>?"  
>The red-head planted a deadly cold look straight at him.<br>"Right?" He said playfully, masking the anger in his voice carefully, "You would want to send Miku to the stake at your place? Oh but wait, you don't know any of it yet, do you?"

Mikuo's tears started to fall down his cheeks, his back starting to hurt him. How could he even have any tears left…?  
>"What do you mean…?" he asked, his voice broken and his eyes red and swollen from crying. "What have I done wrong…?"<br>"You?" Akaito repeated "_You?_ You've done absolutely nothing wrong. You're the kindest person alive. No one can hate you. You're simply perfect, good manners, good grades…but you're a monster. Because of you, Miku…"

He stopped, smirking.  
>"Because of you, because you were born first, she inherited the witch's powers, not you. The curse is placed on the body of every third child of each generation. Your grandmother was a witch, so neither you nor your mother did. You were born first, so Miku inherited it. Poor, innocent Miku…"<br>He stopped, seemed lost in his thoughts. "Hmm…" he continued "So we let them think it was your great-grandmother's heritance, meaning _you_ would be the witch, not Miku."

Mikuo was in complete shock.  
>His best friend and favourite sister, suddenly turning against him so cruelly after sixteen years of pure happiness…and now they had turned the one he loved most against him as well? Not just him, but even the entire town, the entire world?<br>Had he really done something so hideously horrible he had to endure all this?  
>"I don't know…" he whispered quietly to himself. "I don't…deserve this…"<p>

Both men heard a click and small footsteps coming towards them.  
>"Ah," Akaito said, obviously pleased by the arrival "Your future Highness."<br>Mikuo nearly fainted when he heard the short giggle. He recognised it between a million…  
>"Miku…" he said softly, looking at the girl from the other side of the bars "Miku, please, let me out. I'm sorry…I'm sorry I was born first…it's not something I could change, I—"<br>"Silence!" she yelled, cutting him off, "I don't care whether you were born first or not, anyway."

The green-haired stared at her, not being able to understand what his sister had just said.  
>"You…don't care?" he asked, his voice trailing. "You mean that…since the beginning…"<br>Miku smirked greedily at his remark. "Of course!" she said, toying with her hair "Ever since I met the prince, all I've wanted was to get rid of you. You would be a nuisance, even if it was I who was to marry him since the beginning."  
>"You would do that to your own brother?" Mikuo yelled, seeing the two start to leave.<br>They laughed and left Mikuo alone in the dark to cry, once more.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Women and children were carrying thousands of baskets full of flowers of a million shapes and sizes towards the Great Central Plaza where they were going to be thrown into a fire, an annual festival unique to that town.

Dell hated it.

Seeing that many of his precious flowers being burnt right before his eyes, it was worse than…  
>The prince stopped himself.<br>_Worse than seeing the one you love burn to death right before your eyes_? Was that what he was thinking? He didn't know what to think. Thinking was too hard.

He remembered that when thinking started to hurt his brain, he would talk to Mikuo. Mikuo would always listen till the end, then pat his head, maybe kiss him shyly, and nod. But talking to him would hurt now, too. It was too much already, just thinking about him in one of those dark cells, alone.  
>At that thought, he sprang up and left for the prisons.<br>Mikuo was alone…and so was Dell. He had never felt so lonely in his life before, and he intended to prove himself wrong…Mikuo was…what was Mikuo to him anyway?

"Mikuo…?" he called out gently, looking into the empty cells of the prison. His father had never needed to lock anyone in there…until now. "Where are you?"  
>He heard the soft voice of the green-haired call out for him, and just by hearing his voice, he knew the teen had cried.<br>"Mikuo." He said again, leaning against his cell door. "I needed…I needed to talk with you."

The teen smiled at him without knowing why.  
>Seeing the prince right before his eyes as he wished for his presence so much…was already so much of a dream come true.<br>"Dell!" he cried out, starting to cry again, he rushed to his side, but the prince backed away quickly.  
>"Dell…?"<br>The white-haired looked away, not able to face him any longer.  
>He needed…no, he <em>wanted<em> to feel the boy's hands, touch his cheeks, kiss his lips.  
>But if he did…<p>

He felt the green-haired's sorrowful stare on him, and he started to feel out of place.  
><em>Where is my place…?<em> He asked himself, still not facing Mikuo. _Beside Mikuo? No. No…he's a… _  
>Looking at the teen finally, all he saw was the weeping form of a small, broken soul. It was so hard to believe that someone so kind and caring…<br>"I don't want to believe it." He said softly. "You can't be a witch. My entire being is screaming it loudly…but I…"  
>His voice trailed off slowly. What was he thinking? He had learnt a witch's magic was strong and could mess with one's head so badly it lead someone to helping their escape. There was no decision for him to take…but Mikuo…was so gentle. How could he be a witch? Witches were horrible, no? If he had wanted to kill him, he would have died…<p>

"Dell I-I'm not, I swear." The teen pleaded suddenly. "I…it was…I don't know."  
>Incapable of saying <em>"It was Miku"<em> was the worst thing that could happen.  
>He had a heart. It was breaking slowly…but he had one.<br>It was his fault Miku was born second. It was his fault Akaito had fallen in love with her. It was his fault the prince had fallen in love with him. It was his fault that everyone suddenly hated him more than anything…these lies he started to think were true.

He stopped the tears from falling down his eyes with the back of his hand and looked back at the prince.  
>"Don't let me die, Dell…" he said, his voice broken with sorrow "I really…I don't want to die…"<p>

The Prince's heart shuddered violently.  
>"From now on, call me 'Your Highness'." He said coldly.<br>Mikuo stared at him.  
>"Dell…?" His large eyes widened even more than before, hi heart tearing itself apart.<p>

The prince left without a word, the teen suddenly yelling his heart out towards him.  
>He called for him, trying to get his hands across the metal bars, plead him, told him to wait, to turn back.<br>He stopped when Dell turned towards him again, smiling weakly.  
>He took a deep breath, memories of the beautiful boy invading his mind. "Your eyes remind me so much of the ocean…" he whispered softly, before turning around and locking the door.<p>

Mikuo was chained and cuffed to a wooden-like mouse-trap of a cuff, violently pushed and dragged to the great pile of mounted wood.  
>The boy's mind was hysteric. He needed his friends…they would help, wouldn't they? Then he could tell Dell the truth…they would all be happy again!<br>He looked around, a small light of hope invading him.  
>They were his friends. They had always been…he would see that blonde hair that belonged to Lily, then the two little pink-haired twins. They would smile at him and push away the people who were mean to him. Dell would help him…<br>He saw a small child being held by a kind-looking father.

He had noticed because the father had white hair, like Dell. He had blue, tear-filled eyes, and he stared at him, his face twisted in sorrow.  
><em>"You did nothing wrong."<em> He mouthed to the boy, giving him a small smile as he clutched the child tighter. _"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you"_  
>He understood what he was to do. But his heart was hurting him so much…where were his friends?<p>

He saw the answer before he heard it.

There was blood on the floor everywhere in the middle of a large circle made by the populace. Mikuo's eyes followed the trail of crimson blood, but before he could see exactly where it had come from, his heart nearly stopped.  
>They were holding little Luka down by the arms and head, even though she screamed and kicked, tears pouring from her eyes.<br>Tears for her lost brother and friends, not for herself.

The blood trailed back to the two beheaded bodies of Luki and Lily, the blood staining their clothes a filthy, dark crimson.  
>"<em><strong>LUKI!<strong>_" The girl wailed, kicking and spitting at the men holding her down "_**LUKIIIII!**_"  
>The sword came down and she stopped moving completely.<p>

The men picked up her body and, along with the other two, threw them into a carriage full to the brim with flowers, their blood tainting the petals brown and black.  
>"Too bad your end is going to be more painful." A guard with black hair whispered to Mikuo silently. "The entire populace knows you did nothing wrong."<p>

At that, Mikuo snapped.  
>He yelled and screamed his friend's names, causing so much commotion he managed to undo his wooden-cuffs.<br>Running towards them, right when he was about to grab hold of their hands that were getting colder by the second, he was thrown down by the guards, and pulled back towards the Stake.  
>He screeched and screamed, yelling at them, asking them why they wouldn't help, why they didn't help his friends.<br>"You know it isn't true, don't you?" he yelled, tears filing his vision as he tried desperately push the men off, "Why did my _friends_ have to die? What have they ever done wrong? What…What have _**I**_ done wrong?"

He was finally tied down to the Stake, on the cross where he was to be burnt alive in the very last seconds of his existence.  
>He called out towards the people bellow him. He called out to anyone who would save him. They all looked at him in pity and terror, but no one moved a single centimetre.<br>No one, until the man he had seen earlier stepped forwards with his child.  
>"We have to stop this nonsense immediately!" he called out. "He may be a witch, but do you honestly think this child would do something like this? My child is born from a family cousin to the nymphs of the lake, a perfect vessel for a dying witch! But you would never even think about harming her…why would you do this?"<br>Along with that, he ran off, his two-month old child singing playfully in his arms.

Mikuo cried for himself. He cried for the child who was going to be persecuted, and for the man who tried to stand up for him in the only way he could think of.  
><em>Thank you…<em> he said softly to the air.  
>Using the last of his desperation, he called out for Dell, who he saw, hiding his tear- covered face.<p>

His heart nearly broke then.  
>"Dell…" he cried, his eyes diming. "Tell me…if you believe this love was black magic. Tell me…if you believed that I had used black magic on you…"<br>The prince froze, but he didn't answer right away.  
>"Witches are powerful…" he said after a while "Sometimes they are so powerful they don't realise they use their own powers. Maybe you…"<br>"Enough!" Miku yelled, dressed in a cloak and holding a heavy bible. "Now is the time you die, witch!"

Before anyone could say anything, she took hold of a flaming torch and threw it at the easily flammable wood at Mikuo's feet, instantly setting it all on fire.  
>Mikuo yelled as he tried to get away.<br>He looked at his sister; plead with her using his eyes.

But when he saw the smirk that had grown on her face, his heart ripped, and he screamed.  
>It was not a normal scream.<br>It was the scream of a desperate being, a scream so sad it brought tears to the ones surrounding him.

It was then that his wings had spread.

Velvet black, raven-like wings spread wide from his back, the ropes around his wrists and ankles untying instantly.  
>It had created a strong wind, so strong in fact, that the fire spread, burning to death the ones closest to the stake. No one was spared, women, men, children, even the animals were dying in the raging fire.<br>The most unfortunate thing for him was when a woman had held onto Mikuo's foot, dragging him down into the deadly fire with the rest of the townsfolk, screams and cries increasing by the second.  
>Miku had been shocked, but she regained her composure quickly. That, until she heard her name being shouted by Akaito, as he rushed to protect her from a carriage that had been thrown to the side by the village people, helped by the wind that Mikuo had created.<br>Both died under the weight of the carriage almost instantly.

Dell, not seeming to worry about the anyone else, looked around frantically, searching for something…someone.  
>A small black feather fell into his open hand delicately and he cried.<br>_So Mikuo was the witch after all…_ he whispered, _their names are so easily confused…_ before he himself died, as did the entire town, very shortly after, he looked back to the plain of white snow-drop flowers, where he knew he had first really fallen in love.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..****

"Hello!" a voice said next to the young boys in the golden plain where they made sweet daisy chains of golden grass.  
>The tallest, a white-haired ten-year old, nodded at her, then continued helping a smaller red-head, eager to learn.<br>The last one, with hair as green as her own, stood up to her.  
>"Hello." He said, getting a little shy. "Are you new here?"<br>"Oh yes." She answered, smiling at him sweetly. "I feel very at home here. What's your name?"

The little five-year old stared at her worriedly, as if he remembered something suddenly.  
>Forgetting what it was, he smiled back. "I'm Mikuo." He said. "What about you?"<br>"Oooooh, I'm Miku!" she exclaimed, starting to pat his head gently. "We have similar names. But I bet you'll be luckier than me!"  
>"Why?" the little boy asked.<p>

They had grasped the attention of the two other boys now, and they went forwards, Miku letting them introduce themselves.  
>"Umm, I'm Dell." The eldest boy said, smiling sweetly. "It's nice to meet you."<br>"And I'm Akaito!" the red-head said, giving her a huge grin. "You're really cute!"

They laughed and played for a while, but finally Mikuo took Miku by the sleeve.  
>"Why will I be luckier than you?" he asked, smiling.<p>

Miku smiled.  
>She took each of a boy's hand and placed it in the middle of a small circle.<br>"First, let's promise this. Let's be best friends forever!"  
>They all agreed, laughing.<br>The little girl leaned over to Mikuo and whispered something in his ear, something that made him want to run, to hide.  
>It was the sweetest thing, but somehow, the five-year old nearly remembered something…something bad.<br>He chased the thought away, smiling at his new friend. Everything…was going to be all right.

"_390 is going to be okay, because 390 is a lucky number!"_****

**….**

**THE END.  
>My darlings, it's over. *feels like grandma taking off spectacles and closing nursery rhythm book, ooh, I love nursery rhythms so much 3*<br>Over. Done. Finitto. **

**Oh god, you can't believe how much I've cried just by writing this. It was so hard…but it's done now, thank god.**

**As you can see, I altered the ending of the song "Witch Hunt" by Megurine Luka, at the end…  
>(Planning to re-read this, oh yeeeeaaaaaah)<strong>

**BTW, I might…want to make another fiction based on this ending.  
>I wanted to continue by adding another chapter, but then it won't be as sad. I'll write another fiction, like a continuation of this, but yeah, a different story.<br>thanks to all my readers, especially Princelenlen and The Forgotten Voyakiloid who have really helped me in ways they may not have noticed! Thanks you two ^^  
>Chainsaw Derelict, chapter 2 will be out soon. Just gotta get in the mood to write a lemon…*HINT HINT* lolzjkdon'tshootme/ Will be out soon…will end up sad like all my other stuff…trust me, it's not as sad as this. Maybe like, fifty times less. A HUNDRED and fifty.**

**Miku and Akaito were supposed to be crushed by a glass door, but I'm all like, NAAAAAAH.**

**Now excuse me, it's 23:38 a.m., I have school, and I must watch out for the zombies outside my door. Good night. **


End file.
